gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Oldhowl Source
|universe=Anno Domini RSC|image=OldHowl.jpg|nationality= |alias=The Shining Angel|love interests=Ruri Mikara}} Personality and Character Oldhowl is quite bumbling and naive, often dropping things or making innocent comments about people that could be taken as offensive, like a child does. Oldhowl is also quite quiet, often not being noticed till he accidentally insults someone or drops something, this can come in handy, because he is often sent out as a spy, but is made to wear magnetic gloves, so he doesn't drop whatever he is holding. After 2567 A.D. Oldhowl shows a much different personality, he becomes much more likely to state his mind, and doesn't make as many comments about people, he also becomes much more talkative, and often people tune their communication devices to only pick up Oldhowl when he's saying something important because of all of he random babble, which is like a running commentary of the battle. Skills and Abilities For all Oldhowl's clumsiness, he is quite a good mobile suit pilot, raking in at least one kill per sortie, he is also a great mobile suit engineer, and created his own GN-153 Gundam Vanquish out of the older model GN-125 Gundam Nero, even writing the operating system himself. Oldhowl is an Innovade, meaning he is capable of connecting with the supercomputer Veda, ages at a pace of 3 times slower than a normal Innovator and can live in space due to nano-machines inside his body. He is also capable of using Quantum Brainwaves, and is classified as a Level-A brainwave user. History Oldhowl is one of the last Innovades to be produced, produced in the ELS Conflict as a counter-measure if Setsuna was unable to communicate with the ELS or the ESF Army was unable to defeat them, he was to be released without conciousness as a massive army of Innovade clones, he was a made from the digital DNA of Graham Aker, donated after the destruction of the A-Laws. He was awakened in 2556 A.D. and immediately trained as a pilot, and when the Second Innovator War broke out in 2559 A.D., he was sent to the command ship Neil Dylandy as a Gundam Meister. He was assigned to the GN-125 Gundam Nero, which he modified over the years, such as giving it a custom paint-job, and slowly matured, currently as of 2567 A.D. he is the last Bushido-Type Innovade in active service. Relationships Tieria Erde Oldhowl looks up to Tieria, as Tieria is known to the innovade population as a great hero. Tieria is patient with Oldhowl, and despite not interact much with him, sees him as a great meister. Ruri Mikara Oldhowl and Ruri met on the Neil Dylandy and developed a mutual attraction to each other, after a few awkward conversations the two began a relationship, the relationship was strained when Oldhowl was involved in a test-flight accident, and was cut short with Ruri's abrupt death in 2561 A.D. Gundam Keckliss incident. Nightingale Vector Nightingale is Oldhowl's friend, as the first one who accepted Oldhowl in society, Oldhowl sees him as a somewhat of an older brother-type figure, and has a great amount of respect for him, Nightingale in turn sees Oldhowl as a sort of saviour, because of Oldhowl's connection to Celestial Being. Agrypa Grad-Mycott Agrypa is the captain of the Neil Dylandy and a descendant of Klaus Grad and Shirin Bakhtiar, she respects Oldhowl as a true human being, whereas most people see Innovades as sub-human. Agrypa has known Oldhowl since he was first stationed aboard her ship, and will not hesitate to tell him off if he does something stupid or wrong. Gallery Asem.png|Oldhowl in his normal clothes. Oldhowl.png|Oldhowl in his pilot suit.